


Rules

by hawkqirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Like total filth, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibration, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkqirl/pseuds/hawkqirl
Summary: Pietro gets jealous easily, and when he gets jealous, he gets possessive.





	

“ _Daddy,”_ you groaned as he traced patterns on the insides of your thighs, drawing closer to that one place you practically needed him to be. 

Pietro merely smirked, his blue eyes absolutely reveling in the fact that you were squirming underneath his touch and he’d barely done anything to you other than remove your clothes and kiss you into a frenzy. 

“So, now I am ‘daddy’ again?” He asked, his hand finally – finally! – reaching upwards to palm gently onto your clothed heat. “After that man had been ravishing you with eyes alone…?”

“Ugh,” you muttered annoyedly, remembering what he was referring to. 

You both frequented bars and clubs often, and it just so happened that when Pietro had went away for what couldn’t’ve been more than a few moments, a tall, brown haired, decent-looking guy had approached you, asking if he could buy you a drink.

You hadn’t even been able to get the words “no thanks” out before Pietro was back, and clearly not having any of this shit. He had damn near growled at the other man, getting him to back off by yelling at him with a slew of obscenities in his thick Sokovian accent. The man had obviously been stunned with surprise, who wouldn’t be, in a situation like that, and Pietro had stalked away from the man with you in tow, seething in anger in a way that totally shouldn’t’ve turned you on, but it really, really did.

Thus, the reasoning behind your current predicament.

Technically, it wasn’t your fault. You had no control over the situation! You didn’t plan for the guy to offer to buy you a drink, and you most certainly weren’t going to take him up on his offer. 

Did that matter, though?

“Question for you, baby girl,” Pietro said as he withdrew his hand and looked down to where you were tied onto the bed, your wrists above your head and tie to the bed post. “What’s rule number one?”

And there were the rules. The two of you had come up with the rules to your relationship together, in order to make it work and connect better. Some people probably thought it was weird that you two had actual rules to follow in your relationship, but it wasn’t like they were difficult or even crazy rules. They were the basic kind, and, of course, they came with their own individual punishments.

“ ‘Rule number one: Never, for any reason at all, lie to one another.’” You recited effortlessly, having memorized them shortly after coming up with them.

“Trust is important,” Pietro nodded, agreeing with the words you said. “So,” he looked to you and placed a hand under your chin, “What happened with that man at the bar tonight?”

“Nothing,” you insisted, and he clocked his tongue, pulling his hand away from underneath your chin and back to his side.

“Since I am fairly certain that he did not just stand there and stare at you, I do not think that 'nothing’ happened,” Pietro said, a small frown crossing his lips. “So I’m going to ask again. What happened?”

You shook your head, “Nothing of importance, Piet.”

“What did he ask you?” asked Pietro, looking back at you.

“He just…asked if he could buy me a drink,” you replied, “That’s all. I was gonna say no, but then you swooped in, and it wasn’t important anymore.” His eyes showed that he didn’t exactly believe you, and you repeated, “That’s all that happened, Pietro, I swear.”

His eyes flashed an electric, icy blue, and his lips upturned in a wolfish grin, and you knew that you were screwed.

“What did you call me?”

“Shit–daddy! I meant daddy!” you tried to catch yourself, but it was too late. He was already zipping across the room, untying your bondages only to retie them to where your ass was up in the air and your hands were tied in front of you.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, draga,” Pietro murmured as he watched you tug gently against the ropes. “Baby girl doesn’t use that kind of language.”

“Pfft–” you nearly chuckled, until you took notice of the small frown on his face, indicating that he was nothing if not deadly serious about this.

“Bad girls use words like that, Y/N, you know this,” he said as he disappeared from your line of vision to stand behind you. When you felt his large hands gently caress the mounds of your ass, you immediately knew where he was going with this. “And what happens to bad girls?”

“They get punished by their daddies,” you said, making sure to curb the excitement in your voice, yet unable to stop your reflexive act of pushing your behind further into his hands.

“Yes,” Pietro said as he began, “Count them out, now.”

And then the process began.

Whenever Pietro gave you a spanking, he always started off easy, giving your ass the gentlest of smacks. He usually did this for about ten or fifteen smacks, until he began to progressively spank you harder, and faster, and longer, until your ass grew numb with his harsh blows and you felt nothing at all but the continued rush of pain mixed with pleasure and the sound of skin slapping skin.

He usually stopped at around fifty, and tonight was no difference at all.

“There you go, baby girl,” Pietro said as you fell forward after he finished. “You took your punishment so well for your daddy.” He massaged your sore rear with his hands; rubbing the burning hot flesh softly and with intensive care that soothed your skin. “Does baby girl want her reward?”

“Yes, please, daddy,” you managed to get out, your throat slightly hoarse from crying out so many times.

“You did so well for me, Y/N,” he reiterated as one of his hands snaked down to your very wet and very aroused center.

“Oh…” you breathed out, relaxing into his touch as he prodded two of his fingers at your entrance. When he slid home, pushing his digits inside of you, you ended up shutting your eyes out of pure bliss. “Daddy…so good.”

“Does my baby girl like that?” Pietro asked and you nodded.

“Yeah,” you moaned as he slowly began speeding up the process, his appendages moving inside and out of you faster and faster, drawing you closer and closer to that sweet edge.

“Need to taste you, baby girl,” he hummed, and then you felt his tongue and your clit, and _shit!_ – that felt so good, like pure heaven.

“Ohhhh, daddy,” you whimpered as you began to feel the ghost of your orgasm appear in your lower belly. He continued his ministrations: his tongue sucking on your sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers hitting up inside of you just right. You felt so good, so warm, so fucking hot and absolutely in desperate, dire need of an orgasm.

And that’s when you felt it.

“F-fuck, daddy,” you shakily moaned as you felt him pull his usual trick of vibrating his tongue against your clit, which served well for very intense orgasms. “Daddy…” you panted, as he then sped up his fingers that were inside of you, only for the digits to vibrate right up against your inner walls. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-” You groaned and moaned, panting against the bed sheets as the coil in your belly grew so intensely, so large and so near to that tipping point that you felt like you’d burst if you didn’t find your release soon.

Sometimes, Pietro would leave you hanging when he knew that you were close, only to fuck you savagely shortly after and make you have the most intense orgasms ever. Other times, he would let you come as many times as you wanted.

You had been wondering what type of night this was when you felt the coil inside of you snap sharply, pushing you over the edge until you were drowning in a sea of bliss. “Fuck!” you screeched, your orgasm hitting you like a freight train. 

Pietro slowly changed from vibrating with speed to slowing down to a regular, human pace, until he withdrew from you entirely.

“You’re always so vocal, baby girl,” Pietro said from behind you as you heard the sound of him sucking onto his fingers that were inside of you, immediately sending heat all throughout every inch of your body. “And you’ve still got that dirty mouth, da?”

“Always, daddy,” you said, but I ended up coming out more as a moan. “Only for you.”

Pietro seemed pleased to hear that, and he said, “Better be only for me.”

He gave a quick pat to your still warm ass and then kissed you all the way from your shoulders to your lower back.

“You’re so perfect, Y/N,” he murmured. “Always beautiful and always perfect.”

You felt like laughing or scoffing at that, but he seemed to truly believe it–and he wanted you to, as well, even though you couldn’t. “Thank you, daddy.”

One of his fingers dipped back into your slightly calmed yet still extremely, if not even more, wet center. “Always wet for your daddy, too, isn’t that right?”

You nodded a little all too eagerly and repeated, “Always wet for daddy Pietro.” You wiggled your hips and said, “Want daddy’s cock.”

“Hmm?” Pietro questioned, acting as though he couldn’t hear you. He just began to remove his clothing achingly slow; one article of clothing at a time, and in a normal, human pace.

“Need you, daddy,” you whined, “Need your big cock inside of me.”

“Beg,” Pietro asked, his voice harsh and serious.

“Please, daddy, please,” you begged, “Need your cock–need you to fuck your baby girl so bad, I need it, daddy. Daddy always fucks his baby girl so well, his cock is so big and makes me cum over and over and over. Please, daddy, I need you so, so, so bad!”

You didn’t know if your begging had worked (surprisingly, sometimes it didn’t), for he had left you there for a few moments in silence where all you could hear was your own breathing against the bed sheets.

That’s when he flipped you over, turning you onto your back and removing the ropes from your wrists and pressed his lips against you, hard, taking your breath away.

You moaned against his mouth as he pressed his naked body against yours, snaking his hand down to your center again and drawing circles onto your clit with his thumb. “Daddy,” you moaned, but it disappeared when his tongue found its way into yours, exploring your mouth to such an extent that you find yourself moaning and gasping against his own mouth.

As he continued to kiss you fiercely, he rubbed onto your clit progressively faster and faster, until he was going so fast that it couldn’t have possibly been without using his powers. He nipped at your neck, your clavicle, your lips; sucking on every inch of your skin that he could possibly locate, all the while he rubbed you briskly until you felt drawn ever closer to your orgasm.

“Daddy-” you gaped, “Daddy, I need to cum–” Your mouth fell open and your head dropped back, only for him to cover it with his mouth, getting his tongue back into your wet cavern. “Mmmm,” you moaned into his mouth, and then you felt his fingers shoot up inside of you. “Mhmmm,” you whimpered out of excessive pleasure. 

The nagging feeling of needing your orgasm at that very moment was so strong. It pulled at you, begging to be freed, if only it had that extra push; that little extra something…

“Oh, fuck,” you cried as you got closer, the warmth spreading throughout you faster, now. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” he vibrated against your clit and plunged inside of your entrance quicker. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, daddy–oh fuh—ck!” You shouted as your orgasm wracked through your entire being for the second time. It didn’t help that the very moment after your orgasm began, Pietro was replacing his fingers with his cock, pushing his achingly hard member deep into your dripping and still throbbing core.

“Fuck,” Pietro hissed, feeling the way you clenched around him, still. “Your pussy’s so tight.”

“Ye-es,” you moaned, your eyes closing shut and your jaw dropping as he began to move slowly, rocking into you. 

The noises that were emitted from your lips were wrecked, but the noise that were emitted from your pussy was downright sinful. 

Pietro began to rut into you faster and harder and he pushed in deeper, and your extremely wet and aroused and already-came-twice sex was making wet, sucking noises as his cock disappeared inside of you, only to reappear outside of you, covered in your slick.

“Daddy,” you moaned as he fucked into you relentlessly, pounding your center with his engorged dick.

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re so–so–” Pietro began, his mind racing to find the correct words to use. “So–fucking–good.” He emphasized each word with a deep thrust of his hips, and you felt like falling in on yourself with how delirious with lust and need you were.

“Daddy, please–”

“Just a bit longer, baby girl,” Pietro said, feeling that you were getting close to the edge. “Hold on just a bit longer.”

You tried to speak, only to find that he was snaking a hand up to your neck, squeezing on it with his finger tips. 

He held you like that, rutting into you mercilessly and choking you until your throat began to burn for oxygen and white spots began to spatter across your field of vision, and then he let go.

You sucked in a deep gulp full of oxygen as he hit that one right spot inside of you and you let out the scream that you’d been holding in. “Fuck, daddy-yyyy,” you whined, your voice hoarse and scratchy. 

“You gonna cum soon, baby girl?” Pietro asked and you nodded furiously.

“Yeah,” you quickly and eagerly agreed.

“Gonna cum all over your daddy’s cock?” He asked in that damned infuriatingly sexy bedroom voice, and you moaned again.

“Ye-es,” you whimpered.

“Gonna cum for your daddy?” He inquired of you yet again, and you felt so drawn close to that edge that you were probably going to punch him later for it.

“Ye-es, daddy,” you whined, squirming underneath him. “Wanna cum! Wanna feel you cum daddy, need your cum daddy, need you so much, daddy–”

“Fuck,” Pietro groaned above you, biting down onto your neck. “The things you do to me, baby girl.”

He pounded into you and you felt so close, so close, just– “Need you daddy,” you cried out, “Need your cum–need it! I need it, need it, neeeed it, daddy, so much–” And then you felt that urgent tug inside of you, and you knew it was only a matter of time until you fell over totally. “Need your cum, daddy, need it in me now! Ineeditdaddyneeditneeditneeditneedit–daddy!” you screeched as you plunged off into the abyss of euphoria, cumming yet again.

Your clenching around him triggered his own orgasm, and with a few more thrusts, he was falling off with you, shouting your name as he spilled hot ribbons of cum into your inner walls.

When the both of your ragged pantings subsided to a calm breathing, Pietro slid out of you, the white, thick liquid that he’d released slipping outside of your center and dripping onto the bed sheets. 

His warmth disappeared from you momentarily, only for him to enter the bathroom that was connected to your shared room. He reappeared a few moments later, clothed in his sleep pants and no shirt, with a wet rag in hand and his other after care stuff in the other hand.

He handed you a chocolate bar and an aspirin, turning you over onto your stomach so that he could clean you up.

At first, you’d been reluctant to let him take care of you after rough sex. He’d been fine with it, saying that it wasn’t any problem with him, but it made more sense for him to clean you since at least half of the mess was caused by him. As you became more comfortable around him, you just gave up and let him take care of you like he wanted.

He cleaned the mess from between your legs, pressing soft kisses against your thighs as he went; all the while you snacked on the chocolate and downed the aspirin with the water by your night stand. He set to work on rubbing salve onto your ass, which was still numb from the spanking you’d received earlier, so that it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

And then, when he was all done, he pulled some cotton panties over your legs and one of his worn, spare shirts over your head. You opened your arms wide for him to fall into you, and he did.

“I wear you out?” he asked, leaving a kiss against your cheek, causing you to smile.

“You wore me out real good, Piet,” you replied back to him, snuggling closer into his body. 

Just as you were about to fall asleep alongside him, he poked you gently and said, “You’re about to break rule number 4, draga.”

Rule number four: Never go to bed without saying “I love you”.

You hummed against his chest and said, “Love you, Pietro.”

“Love you, too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
